New New Directions
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: The Original New Directions are married and back in Lima with their kids. Watch as the original members kids' face drama of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **New New Directions

**Summary: **The Original New Directions are married and back in Lima with their kids. Watch as the original members kids' face drama of their own.

**Rating: **Teen

.

.

New New Directions

Pilot

.

.

Kids and Pairings:

Quinn and Rachel

Quinn and Rachel started dating in the second year of college. They meet up at coffee shop one day and kept meeting. Soon they were married. They now have two daughters that were born around the same time because they got pregnant at the same time. Rachel is a singer and Quinn is a Lawyer.

Name: Beth Fabray

Age: 16

Birth Mom: Quinn

Description: A tall, smart blonde with brown eyes. She is very pale and has kind of big feet. She is an akward teen that gets picked on.

Personality: She is sweet and selfless. She loves helping others.

Name: Patricia Fabray*

Age: 16

Birth Mom: Rachel

Description: A short brunette that is identicle to her mom. Her eyes are a chocolate brown.

Personality: She is loud, driven, and at times crazy.

Puck and Santana

Puck and Santana Got together after Brittany cheated on Santana. Santana soon foun that she truly loved Puck and not Brittany. Puck is an Fbi agent and Santana is an actress/singer.

Name: Annie Johanna Puckerman*

Age: 15

Description: A tall tan girl with long chocolate hair. Her eyes are large and brown.

Personality: Rude, insult giver. She is a definate combination of Puck and Santana

Name: Selena Brittany Puckerman

Age: 15

Description: Identicle to Annie.

Personality: Sweet, kind, and gentle. Oppostie of Annie.

Name: Jack Daniel Puckerman*

Age: 17

Description: A tall tan dude that looks like Puck.

Personality: Like Puck's in Highschool.

Tina and Mike

Mike and Tina have been dating since Junior year and have stayed together since. Mike and Tina opened up a Diner. Mike also works for Brittany's dance studio, Step Up.

Name: Eve Chang

Age: 17

Description: A short tan girl who gets her looks from Tina

Personality: Loud, over excited, and not the brightest.

Name: Andrew Chang

Age: 16

Description: Gets his looks from Mike.

Personality: Friendly and shy

Brittany and Finn

After Brittany was caught cheating with Finn and Santana broke up with her Finn and Britt began dating. Brittany owns a dance studio and Finn is a lawyer.

Name: Christopher Hudson*

Age: 17

Description: looks like Finn

Personality: Smart, hard-working jock.

Blaine and Kurt

Blaine and Kurt have been dating since Highschool. Kurt and Blaine own a fahion store.

Name: Katy Anderson

Age: 16

Birth Mom: Blaine paid Santana.

Father: mixed

Description: A tall dark skinned girl with brown eyes.

Personality: She loves singing an is a fun energetic kid.

Name: Layla Anderson*

Age: 16

Birth Mom: Santana Lopez

Father: mixed

Description: A short pale brunette with light brown eyes.

Personality: sweet and quiet.

Mercedes and Sam

Sam and Mercedes started dating right after Santana broke up with Sam. They have been dating since. Sam is now a restaraunt owner and Mercedes is a stay at home mom.

Name: Steven Evans

Age: 16

Description: Looks like mercedes

Personality: hard working, driven, smart kid

Name: Mike Evans

Age:17

Description: looks like sam

Personality: not smart, total stud.

**A/N: **Now we begin the story!

Mr. Schu sighed as he looked at the sign up sheet for Glee club.

Sign-up for New Directions:

Beth Fabray

Patricia Fabray*

Katy Anderson

Layla Anderson

Steven Evans

It consisted of five names and two pairs of siblings. He needed members and fast. Sue came up behind him.

"Still no members Shue?" She sneered. Will put his head down.

"Well, lucky for you I feel generous. There is a talented Cheerio. I'll persuade her to join Glee." Will looked at her like she ha grown a second head. Was she serious? Sue walked away before Will could ask. After she left a football player, obviously the son of Finn, walked up.

"Umm, Mr. Schue can I talk to you about Glee?" He started, "I'm Cristopher Hudson."

"Sure, do you want to join or something?" Chris nodded.

"Yes, I just didn't want anyone knowing. So can I join?" Will nodded.

"Sure, be at practice tomorrow." Christopher nodded and walked away. Six members, six to go. Will thought.

Annie walked down the halls in her Cheerios uniform, crisp and new. She was going to be the best head cheerio this school has ever seen. Her best friend Eve was walking next to her.

"And then, Mike was all like 'you should totaly go out with me' and I said 'You'll have to work harder then that, Evans.' It was so funny, you should have seen his face!" Eve says. Annie laughs at her friend. "So what's it like dating Andrew?" Annie smiled.

"Andrew is fun. He likes to romance me but also gives me what I need, if you know what I mean!" She winked. The Latina and Asian walked down the halls walking to their car. Sue came up to them.

"Annie! Eve! You two are joining Glee club. Audition tomorrow. Now get home." Both girls nodded and ran to their cars.

"Ugh! I can't believe she is going make _us _join the Loser Club! I mean seriously?" Annie complained. Eve sighed.

"Call me later!" Eve yelled to her friend from her car.

Annie drove home with her siblings, Jack driving because he had his liscence.

"Mami, dad! We're home." Noah dashed down from the stairs and Santana peered out from the kitchen.

"Hola, mijas. How was school Annie? Selena?" Jack ran upstairs to his room.

"I was told by Coach Sue to join Glee! I don't want to." Santana sighed.

"Baby, I joined Glee, I'm fine aren't I?" Annie giggled.

"Yeah, you are fine! I've got homework." Annie kissed her mom's cheek and ran upstairs. Selena stayed quiet. She followed Annie upstairs.

Katy and Layla Anderson, or the Andertwins, sat at the kitchen table with dad and daddy.

"So Katy, What happened with you?" Blaine asked his daughter.

"Oh, I signed up for Glee with Layla and then I got slushied" Katy said sipping her coffee. Kurt sighed remembering slushee facials.

"Layla?" Blaine turned to his other daughter.

"Katy made me join Glee. Then I spent the rest of the day with Annie and Eve, my new friends." Layla smiled.

"Annie? Eve?" Kurt asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot you don't know them. Annie Puckerman is my best friend along with Eve Chang ." Layla and Katy ran up to their joint room.

"Layla, you have to tell them!" Katy said once they were alone.

"Yeah I'll tell them I'm dating Jack _Puckerman_! Yeah right!" Layla said. "I'll tell them who I'm dating the minute you tell them you're gay." Katy sighed and turned off the lights.

"night." They said in unision before falling a sleep.

.

.

**A/N: **I hope you like. I love ideas for the story but I already have the main plot. Review the story if you want more. And please please please tell me any ideas.

Also, stars(*) by a name means that they are the main characters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Sexy

.

.


	2. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


End file.
